MySims: Buddy and Lyndsay
by RockDiva
Summary: MYSIMS KINGDOM\AGENTS A collection of oneshots involving Buddy and Lyndsay.


- **Author Note -**

I can't help it. I know it's just a game. But I'm a Buddy and Lyndsay shipper! Having just beaten_ MySims: Agents_, I had the urge to start writing Buddy/Lyndsay oneshots. So that's what this will be, a collection of oneshots based on the two characters. In some cases, they'll probably seem OOC, but eh. They will be based off of _Kingdom_ and _Agents_ (and so will contain spoilers) as well as other made up stuff not dependent of the two games. In all of these I'm assuming that Buddy and Lyndsay are adults btw. My apologies if my game terminology or memory of game scenarios are off, especially for _Kingdom_ since it's been a while since I've played it. Elaine is the name of my "create-a-sim" character.

_Disclaimer: _I will only say this once. I don't own any of the MySims games or have anything to do with them.

**

* * *

_Birthday Dance  
_**

Lyndsay was busy gathering essences for her best friend, and the kingdom's wandolier, Elaine. They were both attempting to set up Elaine's island for the surprise birthday party they were throwing their fellow pal, Buddy. Usually, Elaine would do her own essence gathering and Lyndsay would then transfer the essences to power for her wand. However, Poppy had arrived with a "dilemma" she absolutely "needed" the great wandolier's help with. Knowing they didn't have much time to set up the island before Buddy got back from the wild goose chase they'd sent him on, or knowing Buddy, that he could show back up at any time because, well, because he was Buddy, Lyndsay had volunteered to kill two birds with one stone.

"That should do it," Lyndsay finished collecting the essences the blueprint called for. She quickly returned to their large recreational building. Once there, she made fast work of converting the essences to power. Now all she had to do was wait for Elaine to return with the wand so they could get to actually constructing the perfect set up for the big surprise.

Lyndsay didn't get the island all to herself very often and after about 5 minutes was rather bored with simply standing around waiting. She decided to turn on some music to dance to. That always kept her occupied. In fact, dancing was practically the official past time of the kingdom. "Woohoo!" she cheered as one of her favorite songs immediately came on. "This is my jam," she began grooving to the beats.

"Time to slow things down now," Lyndsay said after at least a dozen dance tracks. Her breath was shaky from her solo partying. As she made her way over to the radio to change the mix, she looked around as though trying to make sure no one was watching. She then turned on a very specific song before returning to the center of the room.

It would have surprised any one of her friends to see her hold out her arms as though dancing with an invisible partner. Lyndsay was much too practical for such a thing. But it would have been nothing compared to what her friends would think if they heard her flirting with said imaginary partner. Especially when she called him Buddy. "Why, Buddy, you've gotten better at this. You've been taking lessons? For me? That's so sweet. You know, we really should tell everyone about us. You know, _us_. Unless, you don't want there to be an us. Do I? Of course. Oh, Buddy, even when you're completely clueless, I..."

"Pal?" Lyndsay came to a sudden stand still, as did her heart. She sure hoped her imagination had just gotten really good at hearing Buddy's voice even when he wasn't with her. She braced herself as she turned around. To her dismay and utter humiliation, there he was. He must have come in while she had been caught up in her daydream. "What are you doing?" Buddy asked.

"You know, uh, just dancing," Lyndsay tried to hide her guilt.

"By yourself to a slow song?" Buddy raised an eyebrow. He wasn't usually one to accuse anyone of anything, but he had a much different relationship with Lyndsay. He was much freer with the things he said around her, whether good or bad.

"Well, I might have been, um, dancing with someone," Lyndsay could feel her cheeks reddening and fought to keep them from turning into a full blown blush.

"Oh, I see, pal," Buddy smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"My secret?"

"Everyone has an invisible dance partner for slow songs! But I won't tell anyone yours is named Buddy," he continued apathetically. "Not everyone will believe it's just a coincidence. I understand."

Lyndsay couldn't believe her ears. Buddy really just thought it was a coincidence that he had heard his name? This made her love his clueless character even more. "What about you, Buddy?" She decided to let him go on believing it was just a coincidence, but didn't want him to then act awkwardly around her because of it. "You're sure _you're_ okay with my invisible dance partner being named Buddy?"

"Sure, pal," Lyndsay heard him answer. She let out a quiet sigh before turning turn off the radio. "As long as you're okay with my invisible dance partner being named Lyndsay."

"What!?" Lyndsay spun back around and looked at Buddy uncertainly.

"Come on," he looked at her in all seriousness. "I'm not _that _clueless."

"But I? And you? And, and..." Lyndsay stammered as Buddy closed the space between them. Before she could barely blink twice, Buddy was standing right in front of her with his hand held out. She gulped before taking it. Much to her delight, they started dancing to the new slow song that had just begun. "This is way better than imagining," Lyndsay felt her heart melt as they danced.

Buddy nodded enthusiastically. "And this is way better than the surprise party will be." Lyndsay's eyes widened. He already knew? Wonders would never cease, at least, not with Buddy around. But, as Lyndsay felt herself inching her lips closer and closer to his, she knew that's just the way she wanted it to be.


End file.
